My Heartache: My Happy Ending
by Serenity
Summary: somewhere between pg-13 and r for adult situations and abuse. As most of my stories will develop to be: D/Hr. i bash R/Hr and H/Hr, so if you are strongly for either of them, i warn you, this may upset you. Actually, i don't really bash H/Hr, but it's in
1. Saving the Day

  
My Heartache: My Happy Ending  
  
*~*Serenity*~*  
  
Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine. Anything recognizable is most likely JK Rowling's. Um, also, I warn you, this is D/Hr and there is some R/H and H/H bashing, somewhat subtle though. If you prefer either of those couples, turn back now.   
  
A/N: Also, I know this story may happen a little fast and it may be choppy, but in my world, they don't have to go to court to get a divorce, just the second they say or write the phrase, 'it's over' or something along those lines, they are. Ok? And this is only my second attempt at a fic so please be nice cuz I burn easily. Constructive critisim is welcome for future chapter, even though I will probably only make this 2 or 3 parts. Enjoy!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco stared helplessly as his love was throughly used by her best friend and one-time crush. He ran off with a big-busted blonde not long after, saying he had never really wanted the commitment. The Slytherin thought he had his chance, but then Ron had entered the picture. Once more she had found herself swept off her feet by a handsome young man. Once more was Draco's small heart torn from his chest and thrown upon the ground for anyone to stomp on. Ever since they had gotten married, she and Ron had kept to themselves and stayed out for only a night at a time. At least she had, Ron went away for days on end. After all these years since Hogwarts that he had been watching his forbidden beloved, he couldn't stop. In fact, his weekly night visits had turned into nightly visits. He never stayed for too long, always feeling as if something or someone was watching him. Always hearing something from inside that he had always felt he shouldn't, crushing his heart a bit more every time. 'She'd never love me,' he thought on one sullen night's visit. There were no sounds though tonight, which was a surprise in itself. 'Perhaps they are already asleep,' he thought, but he doubted it.   
Then a door slamming shut on the other side of the house pricked up his ears. Suddenly a resounding SMACK erupted from inside, followed closely by a woman's terrified scream. His woman's scream! Thankful for his sharp ears, Draco pressed his ear to the house to listen for something that would give him a clue as to what was going on inside. Incoherent screaming met his ears. This might take awhile, he thought, and settled more comfortably into the shadows of the house. However, the thought of that ******* hitting the girl he had loved for years made his blood boil. He wanted to charge into the house and make sure Ron'd never again raise his hand to a woman as long as he lived. The screaming over, it sounded as if glass had shattered on something large and heavy. A more manly cry, and another slap.   
Draco couldn't contain himself any longer. He sprinted to the front door he knew to be unlocked and barreled inside. Two startled faces stared back at him when he stopped, chest heaving, just inside the doorframe. A curly brown haired face with red cheeks and tear tracks and a red headed dazed one. Both wore expressions of hate when they looked at each other for a split second, then the red haired one turned to instant shock as a ferocious looking Draco began to cross the room towards him. Ron staggered backwards on unsteady feet. By looking at the shambles the house was in, Draco knew this wasn't one of their usual disagreements, this had been induced by something. The beer cans that had been on the table until it was overturned suggested Ron was indeed drunk, but no one could drink that much. But he also knew that she would never throw away her health like that. Which means someone else had been here, probably the same somebody who ran out the back door. But Ron being drunk was nothing really new. Ever since his problems with the Ministry, he had had a beer or two every couple nights. But, like Draco's spying problem, it had evolved into an every night occurrence. As far as Draco could tell, Ron had never laid a hand on his wife before that night.   
Ron was desperate, his stalker, as of yet unrecognized, had backed him up into the corner. A little ball of cinnamon hair and white silk that was his wife was doing nothing to stop the mysterious intruder. She just watched the scene in front of her with wide eyes and tearstained cheeks-still red from where they had been slapped. With her knees drawn up to her chest, she looked like a lost child, pathetic and helpless. And still the man approached his prey, revenge glittering in his stormy eyes, totally ignoring the woman rocking slowly on the couch. Only when Draco punched Ron hard in the face did she have any reaction at all. A fresh wave of tears overtook her and she ran up to stop Draco's arm: a silent plea to leave her unconscious husband be. 'She doesn't even recognize me. All I am to her is the person who saved her from her husband's wrath,' he realized. It was true, she didn't even bother to see if her husband would be okay, instead she buried her head in his chest. She sobbed or a long time while Draco held her close, cherishing the moment as if it would never happen again. 'Which it most likely won't,' he reminded the part of his brain that was thoroughly enjoying this sensation. Finally her sobs subsided and she felt limp in his arms. Only then Draco realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. Once again, a non-familiar sensation swept over him, nearly causing him to drop his precious. Draco knew if he took the girl to his apartment, Ron would got to court and cry kidnap and abuse. Not wanting to have a lawsuit and police on his ***, Draco decided against it. But if he left her here with Ron, who would eventually wake up, she would be in potential danger again. Silent convulsions racked her body, startling him out of his reverie. He wondered how long she had been having convulsions, because it was dangerous without medication. After gently laying her body on the slightly bloodied couch, he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Inside the medicine cabinet he found Tylenol, Advil, Tums, seizure medication, and another bottle which should have her meds for the convulsions. The seizure stuff startled him, was it her that was having seizures too? Or was it Ron's? Pushing it out of his mind, he started out back to the living room. As he entered, he saw her eyes were open and shiny with unshed tears. Draco helped her up and steadied her hand as she swallowed her pills. He held her against his body as her convulsions lessened. Finally they stopped and Draco finally got up the nerve to talk to her. The night's exchange, except for her crying, had gone about in silence.   
"Hey, listen, what do you want to do? I mean, if I take you with me, then Ron'll call the federal law in for a search party for a 'kidnap.' If I leave you here, well, I just can't leave you here."  
"First I want to thank you for most likely saving my life. Ron can be very dangerous when he's drunk and you get him angry. But, I want to know, how did you know when to come in?" he had to think for a moment for a plausible excuse.   
"You do know your screaming could have woken the dead, right? That and I was out walking my dog. Back to my question though."  
"I'll leave a note saying that you..."  
"I can't believe you don't recognize me from school."  
"You went to Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah, is this any clue?" he put on his infamous scowl, and her eyes opened wide.  
"D-Draco?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Why?"  
"Because I heard you scream and the whole damsel-in-distress deal, so I couldn't just let you suffer."  
"Alright. Fair enough. Well, I'll tell him that you took me away from his abusiveness. And that there will be a divorce, and a lawsuit waiting for him in the morning."  
"Let's go, I don't like being here. We'll get your papers and be done with it." She went to pack and came back with three suitcases and a crate of books five minutes later.   
"You were ready for this weren't you?"  
"Actually," she looked sheepish, "I was planning on leaving tonight anyway, especially if he pulled a stunt like that."  
"And we're on our way. I only live a few street over."  
"Wait a moment, didn't you say you had been walking your dog? Where'd he go?"  
"Well, let's see. When we heard screaming he ran, into the bushes I think. But he's not there any more, he'd be way too scared to wait for me. I never liked him much anyway, too much of a chicken to be seen with me. But as long as you're okay, then I can get a new one later." Smooth, real smooth. She visibly swooned. Good, he was getting to her, like putty in his hands.   
They set off down the quiet lane in the morning sun, hand in hand towards his apartment. He unlocked the door and she walked in first to the immaculately clean sitting room with a bay window that looked out over the forest on the back of the lot. With her face an expression of complete awe and surprise, the woman explored every room in the almost-house. 'There sure are a lot of them,' she thought as she found the bathroom. 'He must be really wealthy, then again, he always was.' When she found her way back to the kitchen, she found Draco in front of the stove in the classic Kiss-The-Cook apron making scrambled eggs and pancakes with a side of bacon. He set them on twin platters and brought them over to the breakfast nook to eat. He heard a sigh escape the woman's lips and realized that she had probably had to cook all the meals and rarely got this kind of exception. If he had said this aloud, she would have agreed with him.  
As they were finishing, a minute owl, easily recognized as Pig, Ron's old owl, came careening into what was left of the former Mrs. Weasley's eggs. She carefully untied the bulky letter it's leg and managed to coax it into eating some toast and drinking some water. Cautiously, she opened, knowing full well the fact that people can put poisons and curses into their letter envelopes. As she read, her face paled a bit, flushed, paled again, then regained it's color only to turn an angry red. Not looking him in the eye, she reluctantly handed him the letter written in Ron's unique scribble.   
Certain phrases leapt up at him. Ones like 'How dare you' and 'You'll hear from my lawyer', 'With Malfoy (here I will spit) none the less', 'I never loved you, and a horrible one that made his fists clench and his nails create bloody crescents on his palms. 'I can't believe I stayed with you as long as I did, well, maybe I can. You were terribly good in bed and I'm sure that filth will be pleased with you! Good riddance!' The rage once more bubbled up inside him. But with that aside, he was happy to find droplets of scarlet blood decorating the parchment. Draco chuckled evilly, startling the one who dined across from him.   
"I can't believe he said that. I want to wring his freckled neck. I knew I'd regret marrying him sometime. He just wasn't the kind of guy who would be my prince charming."  
"Then why did you?"  
"He seemed sweet and caring and swept me off my feet when Harry left."  
"You know, I was there too," he stated, like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten his way. "And I probably loved you more, too. It wouldn't have been false." Draco added   
quietly. Nevertheless, she heard. Why he was spilling his guts as of now, he had no idea, it just seemed like a good thing to say to make her get over that scumbag.   
"Y-you loved me back in school?"  
"Hell yeah! You have no clue how attractive you are. There were countless guys in every house that lusted after you. Only a few though loved you for more than your looks. I should know."  
"I guess I was a bit occupied with Ron to notice."  
"Yeah, just a wee bit."   
"Hey!" she mock punched him in the arm.  
"Mercy, mercy!" he cried as she chased him back through the kitchen and around the house. They ended up in his bedroom with her pinning him to the wall beside the bed. Both were breathing hard. Draco took his chance and planted a small butterfly kiss on her cheek, her other cheek and her lips. She giggled. Since she happened to be in the dominant position, She could kiss him back. And that she did. His tongue seeked hers in a velvety battle that ended with the pair on the bed, him on top of her. Draco kissed her again and she wriggled under his weight. His hands sought out her shoulder blades, caressing them beneath the thin material of her shirt, and hers traced his muscles down to the waist of his pants. Caught up in the heat of the moment, she started to undo the button while he started lowering the collar of her shirt...  
  
  
  
A/N: No this isn't the end, but I want to see how many people review this before I post the next chapter. How about: after I get five, I will post the next part? And anyone with ideas? Please let me know, because as it is I have the plot set up and completed, but I can revise it. So let me know by using that little what-ever-color-you-want box down there and typing your comments.   



	2. Life in the Malfoy Home

My Heartache: My Happy Ending   
Part :2  
*~*Serenity*~*  
Recap:  
"Mercy, mercy!" he cried as she chased him back through the kitchen and around the house. They ended up in his bedroom with her pinning him to the wall beside the bed. Both were breathing hard. Draco took his chance and planted a small butterfly kiss on her cheek, her other cheek and her lips. She giggled. Since she happened to be in the dominant position, She could kiss him back. And that she did. His tongue seeked hers in a velvety battle that ended with the pair on the bed, him on top of her. Draco kissed her again and she wriggled under his weight. His hands sought out her shoulder blades, caressing them beneath the thin material of her shirt, and hers traced his muscles down to the waist of his pants. Caught up in the heat of the moment, she started to undo the button while he started lowering the collar of her shirt...  
  
Enter Standard Disclaimer here: I am too lazy at 11:00 pm to write out a measly disclaimer.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something clicked in the back of Draco's head. A red warning light. Suddenly, he was on his feet and running his hand through his blonde locks; where her hands had been only seconds before. Oh dear god he had almost taken advantage of the girl he loved, and she had just come out of an abusive marriage to top it all off. With a silent question in her eyes, she stood up to look him in the face.   
"I just think we should at least go to the movies before any of those activities take place." Normally, the women he met would be nude and waiting, and he would be eager to oblige. But he found himself going gentle and let her get to know him and get to know her while he was at it.   
"Yeah, I guess so, too. I just got a little caught up in the moment." She chuckled nervously.   
"Well," he said, caressing her face, "sometimes love can do that to you." And with that, he walked out, not waiting to hear her reply. Seeing the clock in the kitchen, he realized their antics had gone on all morning. So he went about starting lunch. Once again, when the young lady entered the kitchen, there was the scent of delicious food wafting towards her. This time, he made grilled chicken and cheese sandwiches with French fries and hot tea. Seemingly, he knew just what she liked. 'Odd,' she thought. 'But good.'   
They dined and she said she needed a shower. He agreed and went to fetch towels from the linen closet. When Draco was safely out of sight, she wet the end of dish towel and started removing her concealer from around her eyes and cheeks. Dark circles and bruises appeared on her mirror image.   
"Dearie, you look horrible. What happened?" the mirror asked in an old caring, creaky voice.   
"Believe me, you really don't want to know." A sharp intake of breath behind her alerted her of Draco's arrival. Horrified, she turned to face a thoroughly shocked Draco, careful not to raise her head or eyes. He walked over on shaky legs to stand before her and raised her face to examine the bruises and markings.   
"Muggle make up-not to be used by prominent witches to hide bruises. That's what healing speels and potions are for, m'dear. Unless you've forgotten you're a witch?"  
"No, no, it's not that. It's just it keeps happening and trying to hide potions from Ron is like trying to hide and elephant in a microwave. He has the sharpest nose for sniffing them out. It just doesn't work."  
"Oh, so he's been abusive before?"  
"Yeah. Ever since he started drinking too much a couple weeks ago-" "Damn!" Draco muttered, that was before he started coming to their house every night. "-he'd get mad at me for the littlest things. Like I'd try to hide a potion (she gave Draco a 'look') and he'd find it and turn on me. Or I wasn't pleasing him enough. Or like last night. He had Harry over and they we're in the middle of a poker game which he was losing. I had to wash out a cut I got while dicing tomatoes. I turned around and Harry grabbed me around waist and plopped me in his lap. I guess he and Ron had had a little too much to drink. Then Ron got a little pissed and kicked Harry out. He took his anger out on me, cause he couldn't take it out on his 'best friend.'" She still didn't raise her eyes to meet his.   
"Why haven't you reported him to either muggle or wizarding authorities?"  
"I tried, which is why the phones are unplugged, the internet is disabled, and we haven't had a fire in 2 or 3 months now. Even when it was very cold outside."  
"He treated you that badly when he was drunk?"  
"Yeah. Who'd a thought Ron would?"  
"I don't know. Look at me." She obeyed.   
"You're perfect, and look at it this way, you're in my care now, so we can possibly get him thrown in jail."  
"I know, and I'm glad." She pecked him on the lips.   
"Don't start that again, or you'll be naked-but not for a shower."  
"Alright. Go get clean." Her blackened eyes shown with intensity and mischief. Draco shuddered 'that was never in her eyes in school,' and walked back towards the shower in his bedroom. But first he put fresh shampoo and towels in the guest bathroom where she'd be washing.   
A half an hour later found both of them reading on the couch in pajamas. Well, if you could call them that. Draco was wearing only a pair of drawstring flannel pants (A/N: preferring to show off his expance of chisled muscles. Lol.) and she wore one of his larger shirts. They chatted for a bit after they finished reading and with her snuggled under his arm and leaning on his chest, they fell asleep.   
  
*~*~*~*Dream Sequence Kinda Thing*~*~*~*  
  
A young woman, probably about 20, was screaming, running through a haze of fiery smoke in what looked like a forest. The sharp twigs and branches seemed to grab at her body and feet. Her brown curly hair was whipping around her bare shoulders (A/N: for all u ppl with ur minds in the gutter: she ain't naked, she's got a spaghetti strap tank on) and a locket of amethyst hung around her neck, glowing brightly. Suddenly, she stopped running and opened her chocolaty eyes. The perspective changed. You saw what she saw. Which wasn't much, except for the amber streaked gray smoke that now swirled calmly around her ankles. Around the bend in the path brought a figure into her line of vision. The faint light danced off his pale blonde-almost-silver hair and reflected out of steely blue eyes. He jogged up to meet her, and then when his hand caught hers, the smoke and all the sharp thorns and limbs disappeared. Leaving in it's wake only a docile moonlit clearing and a small bubbling creek. When the young man got down on one knee and brought forth a dark blue velvet ring box, the scenery changed once more. The pair were on a sandy beach, the calm waves lapping at their feet. There was a diamond ring on her finger and a matching one on his. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and their lips met passionately.   
*~*~*~*End Dream Sequence Thingy*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
So this is the second installment. There will be a third, but I don't think there'll be more after that. What'd u think? I wanna know! Really! Um, did ne 1 get wut I was describing in the dream? If u think u did, tell me and I'll give the answer in the next part. Byes!  
*~*Serenity*~*  



	3. Til Death Do Us Part

My Heartache: My Happy Ending ~ Part 3 ~ Ending (Hopefully)  
  
*~*Serenity*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nuthin. I plan on keepin it that way. All of it belongs to the goddess J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: this should be the last part. I like this ending, so I don't think they'll be more. sry to all you D/Hr shippers who want more, but I will be posting more of them. It is really the only kinda story I will write. So ne one get the dream thingy? Well it was meant to be the forest and dark was meant to show her troubles with Ron & Harry then the clearing and the beach were supposed to show everything was alright with Draco. The locket will be explained in this part, too. Enjoy!  
  
Recap: they stop b4 it goes too far  
Draco discovers the bruises and dark circles under Hermione's eyes  
They take showers (separately) and fall asleep on the couch  
They share a dream of a girl running away and meeting her 'prince.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both Hermione and Draco awakened suddenly at the same time. They were both breathing hard and a small trinket had appeared magically around her neck. It was the amethyst locket from the dream. She was anxious to open it and fumbled to try and unhook the catch. Draco stopped her and opened it. Inside lay a photo of Draco on one side and one of herself on the other with a solid diamond star in between. They looked younger, as if these were taken back in Hogwarts, and the pictures did not move. A lock of silver-blonde hair and a lock of chesnut brown flowed out of the star joining seamlessly in the middle to create the illusion of a shooting star. It was indeed their hair and this trinket was a 'bond' of some kind. No wonder Draco had not been able to stop visiting her house in the dead of night! They were bound together since what looked like 7th year. The diamond was flawless and the shell of the locket-the amethyst-was two heart-shaped pieces carved out to make a 'puff.' All of the items fit nicely inside, without rattling when shaken. They were both awed, a token like this would cost a modern day fortune.  
He let the charm drop back into place in the hollow of her neck and went to his large bookcase across the room. It was really more than it seemed at first glance. The shelves were thick and the books were in two rows per shelf- the wizarding ones hidden in back of the muggle volumes. Draco grabbed the largest leather-bound book on the third shelf up and opened it. Skimming through the pages, he back over to the couch. Hermione grabbed the large volume from his hands, read the page and gasped.  
  
The owner of such a trinket as the Lover's Locket is   
protected from all evil-magic or otherwise except that  
of natural death. It also creates a bond between two   
chosen that can never be broken or harmed. One will   
always feel the other's pain or sorrow or joy and vise  
versa. This charms origins are unknown, for when the  
chosen two dream a special dream, the locket appears  
around the woman's neck...  
Draco looked at the woman beside him with love and desire in his eyes. She stared back, reflecting his emotions. In one fluid movement, Draco scooped Hermione up and carried her into his bedroom. There she was instructed to get dressed in her best outfit and get 'beautiful.' He rummaged through his drawers and out a three piece suit and gelled his hair into the 'perfect' style.   
Half and hour later, the bedroom door opened to reveal the most lovely woman Draco had ever laid eyes (A/N: ...or hands...lol) on. After offering his arm, they made their way out to Draco's new convertible and drove three blocks west and six blocks south to the drive-by chapel. Draco didn't know what had gotten into him, only that he needed her by his side forever.   
They filled out papers with the necessaries and made their way around to the actual church part almost an hour later. Apparently, someone else decided they needed a midnight wedding service as well. When they were instructed to enter the chapel, out of the closed doors came none other than (A/N: Batman! :) no really...) Harry Potter with a casual arm draped around a bored looking Lavender Brown dressed in their nicest. Hermione started to become angry, but Draco's arm around her waist prevented her from doing anything to the newly-weds.   
But that didn't mean they wouldn't do anything to them. Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of Draco, and his eyes bugged out at the sight of that slim little band of gold with two matching heart diamonds (A/N: did I mention him giving her the ring? If not, sorry. But he did, ok? And his matches hers, as it did in the dream thing in the last chapter.)   
"Now you're just marrying the scum you meet in the streets? That's not the Hermione I know and used to love." Harry said indignantly.   
"Well, it isn't up to you to decide who I want to marry. And I'm not the Hermione you knew and used to love, not since you threw my virginity and heart in the gutter!" Lavender gasped. She had known Harry had had other lovers before her, just not Hermione. She shoved Harry's arm away and ran for the door. He sprinted after her, pleading for her not to leave. He stopped her at the door and said in a low growl,   
"I will not tolerate insubordination from my wife. Remember I hold your families safety in my hand." Without explaining, he grabbed Lavender's upper arm and practically dragged her out the automatic doors. On her way out, Lavender threw a helpless look over her shoulder and whimpered. Hermione felt a twinge of sorrow for the girl, even if she was a bitchy ditz, she did deserve some decency and respect. But she shook it off, for it had been her stupid choice to marry Harry in the first place. Lavender may as well deserve it. She held out her chin confidently and walked into the chapel with Draco.   
The ceremony went mostly unheard to the pair as they stood next to the alter. They were lost deep within each other's eyes. Draco could not await the treat that he would receive upon returning home. Hermione, on the other hand, was contemplating whether or not it was right to rush into these things. It happened before. She had married Ron and dated Harry for a while and when she did, they were so different from what they had seemed. But this was Draco, this was her Chosen One. Let life take her where it would, she loved him and wanted with all her heart for this to happen.   
When they awakened out of their reverie, it was by the reverend himself. He had been asking them the same question four times, finally taking to shaking Draco and shouting it in his ear.   
"Oh, sorry about that reverend."  
"It's alright. I understand. Now, answer the question if you please. Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Hermione lost herself once more, remembering the last time she had heard those words. It had seemed so right, and yet it had gone so wrong.   
"I do." He said simply.   
"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" she had to think. It wasn't for her to answer in a matter of seconds, she had been through enough to know to think about what she said before she said it. Draco was looking at her pleadingly and almost patiently waiting to hear her answer.   
"I do," she said slowly. She grinned at her new husband.  
"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco didn't need to be told twice. He kissed Hermione with all the passion he had saved up for the last seven years waiting for this moment. They both had gotten the happy ending they wanted.   
*~*Fine*~*  
Finish  
Sorry it was so short, but I couldn't help it. Did you really want me to go into detail about their honeymoon? No thanx. Not me. I don't do sex and NC-17 stories. Go read some one else's for that. Um, also, I couldn't leave out Harry forever. So I threw him in there. Also, don't sue me if the sayings in the wedding scene aren't entirely right, I'm not married, so I wouldn't know them.   



End file.
